mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Comentário de blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Top 10 Melhores Referências em MLP/@comment-26327520-20170205051108
Eu nem lembrava que tinha sugerido esse blogue, pra se ver quanto tempo faz =B uns longos meses, mas bem, quem num adora as referencias My Gosh e cada uma melhor que a outra. E a cada temporada só tende a melhorar. Uma coisa que eu me irritei em Dungeons & Discords foi a enorme referencia ao RPG de mesa, mas assim foi incrível claro, só que eu nunca joguei RPG de mesa, nunca fui dessa época e isso me deixou muito avoado no episódio, só num fiquei mais noiado porque tinha assistido Stranger Things e uns dois filmes relacionados a isso ou que tinham um pequeno destaque xD Se eu vi sobre RPG de mesa em outras coisas antes, eu num me lembro =B Acho que Jumanji e Zathura num conta xDD Vou lista uma referencias também =B Copperpony existe a logo marca chamada coppertone que consiste nessa logo, essa pequena garotinha que teve a vida arruinada após sofrer o ataque desse cachorro que a fez pagar um mico enorme, nos deu uma referencia um Ponyville Confidencial. Mistério no expresso da mortreferencia ''' oque se num sabe e que existe uma referência mior no episódio, que e o próprio, ele mesmo e uma referencia ao Filme The Mystery Train de 1931 =) a única diferença e que nop filme num e a comida que some e aparece toda dilacerada e sim os passageiros xD '''The Mysterious Ducky Do Well '''nesse episódio todos ou a maioria acha que e uma referencia a batman, mas se repararmos ela parece com o Pato Darwin xDD '''O Deus das feras até mesmo o deus da guerra mais conhecido do mundo teve sua referencia em Trade Ya!, onde ele e o dono de todas as criaturas que ele ̶m̶a̶t̶o̶u̶ capturou durante sua saga xD Gerações A maioria já percebeu que a Hasbro adora refazer acontecimentos ou cenas que aconteceram nas gerações passadas de MLP, o Smoozy e uma delas e temos outras e outras . D-1000 quase todo mundo achou aquela cena de Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 onde o Discord se veste de policial e desvia do raio de Tirek dividindo sua cabeça, algo aleatório mais nãooooo xD uma incrível referencia ao T-1000 de O Exterminador do Futuro 2. Biopony Bioshock Infinite é um dos jogos mais legais que eu já tive o prazer de jogar, e dentro dele os gêmeos Lutece estão entre os melhores personagens do jogo. Por isso, não é tão estranho assim ver os gêmeos Lutece passando ao fundo em uma cena de Trade Ya . Mas por que eles estão carregando uma gaiola??? Ora, quem jogou o jogo sabe que a gaiola meio que tem haver com o tema do jogo todo. Eu não esperaria menos. Tremors em ''Three is a Crowd.''novamente Discord aprontando, só que dessa vez com algo muito mais perigo, um Grabold do filme O Ataque dos Vermes Malditos , só que claro, na serie deram uma amenizada na feiúra e também na mortalidade da criatura =B Pois bem foi só esse, e o blogue ficou muito dahora =D hora de ver o próximo Equestria Girls, acho que amanhã =P